Ho-jin Kwon
(Quincy) |birthday = |age = 33 |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'10") |weight = 70 kg (154 lb.) |blood type = B- |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = |occupation = Sternritter |epithet = The Vector |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |education = |family = |spirit weapon = Byeonlyugi |signature skill = Redirection |story debut = |roleplay debut = Balance of Souls: Restitution }} '''Ho-jin Kwon (권호진, Kwon Ho-jin) is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "V" - "The Vector". Appearance Kwon is a tall mature man of Korean descent. He is well-built due to his regular training, a necessity for an elite Wandenreich soldier. He has rather short and upright straight hair of jet black colour and dark brown eyes. He wears the standard Sternritter uniform with no outstanding modifications. Personality In short, Ho-jin is not a particularly friendly individual. Cynical and passive aggressive, he is difficult to interact with as he seems to be in a state of perpetual annoyance. Most of the time he prefers to be left alone, as he enjoys the peace provided by solitude. He does not like spending time with others, and considers the duties of Sternritter a nuisance. However, he accomplishes them in spite of his frequent grumbling, without questioning his orders. During combat he is a competent and experienced fighter with some aptitude for leadership. Whilst he keeps complaining all the same, his desire to finish the battle quickly stimulates his tactical acumen to come up with fairly creative ways of dealing quickly with his enemies. Plot Equipment Quincy Cross: Like most Quincy, Ho-jin is equipped with a small silver cross used to summon his spiritual weapon. The cross has a round centre and six arms spread at even intervals. Usually, he keeps it attached to a chain that he wears like a bracelet on his left arm, so that he may readily summon his bow when the need arises. : (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Ho-jin normally carries six of them, and employs them in particularly deadly ways thanks to the power of his Schrift. : A seal that takes the form of a simple badge, developed by the Wandenreich as a way to counteract the ultimate weapon of any high level . On average they are believed to be able to capture any Bankai that emits a spiritual wavelength above a certain point. The lower that wavelength, the more difficult it is to capture the weapon. In addition to the requirement of a high enough spiritual signature, those who had achieved Bankai Mastery or had an otherwise perfect bond with their were incapable of having their Bankai stolen. As a member of the Stern Ritter, Ho-jin carries one of these Medallions. Powers and Abilities Trivia Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Perdition'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter